El InuYōkai y su ama
by Bren Jaeger
Summary: [Semi AU/One!Shot] En aquel lugar, cada niño que nace es enlazado a un animal para que éste lo proteja de todo peligro: son sus familiares, sus amigos, sus guardianes. Sin embargo algo asombroso pasa con el nacimiento de la primogénita de la familia Higurashi: Su animal es un inu yokai y no uno cualquiera, sino el gran Yako. [No Zoofilia].


_El Fandom de InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Aclaraciones: **La historia está basada en mi viaje a Quiauixtlan y un poco en Zero no Tsukaima. Sin embargo la historia es completamente sacada de mi imaginación.

**Dedicado a:** Onna :'D Espero lo disfrutes.

* * *

**El Inu Yōkai y su ama.**

_Por: __Breen Martínez_

"_Me encantaría que al nacer te emparejaran con la mascota perfecta para ti. Crecerías junto a ella, compartirían la vida y contarías con su apoyo y compañía en todo momento. Existirían personas sin mascotas, pero serían pocos ya que la gente tendría a diferentes animales a su lado. Me gustaría que fallecieran al mismo tiempo que tú para que nunca tengan que extrañarse uno al otro. Sería una simbiosis superior, una conexión de vida y energía. Quisiera que las mascotas fueran eternas, tan eternas como yo."_

— _Pequeñas ficciones, Christian Guerrero._

* * *

En aquel poblado, cada recién nacido era puesto —después de ser limpiado correctamente— en un gran círculo de sal alrededor, dónde el primer animal que dejara su pata marcada sería su guardián (1) o cómo ellos preferían llamarlo: familiar. Aquel animal tenía el deber de protegerlos ante cualquier peligro y por lo regular se encontraba cerca de su a_mo, _y sentían perfectamente cuándo su amo estaba en peligro y ellos acudían al rescate.

Esto era en verdad muy beneficioso para todos, pero sobre todo para las madres que no tenían que preocuparse porque sus hijos pasaran algún peligro ya que tenían a su amigo fiel que los protegería hasta el final (2). La mayoría de los niños se encontraban a gusto con sus _familiares, _y los que tenían la fortuna de tener un gran guardián como para jugar —en los casos que el niño era e_ntrelazado _(3) con un Kitsue (4)—, éstos tomaban no sólo el papel de familiares, sino también de sus mejores amigos.

Pero, aunque el hecho de que hubiera una comunicación entre animales y amos de tan magnitud era considerado algo normal, lo que no era —y nunca sería considerado normal— era el hecho de que un Inu Yōkai se acercara a un humano para ser su familiar. Los Inu Yōkais eran animales s_agrados, _lo parecido a un _dios _por su forma tan gigantesca de ser, algunos parecían perros enormes y otros tenían diferentes formas, pero todos ellos eran excelentes guerreros y, cómo seres _sagrados, _se les veía muy poco por las aldeas.

Hubo personas que llegaron a hacer templos para ellos, también otros que les llevaban comida porque después de todo, los Inu Yōkais protegían a las aldeas de algún peligro. Pero siempre y cuando los aldeanos hubieran sido buenas personas con ellos. Además de que tener la protección de un Inu Yōkai hacía que cualquier persona en busca de poder se alejara, porque absolutamente nadie podía ganarles.

El Inu Yōkai de esa aldea era un perro enorme y blanco con ojos rojos, era amable y solía salir las tardes a tomar agua al río y a supervisar la aldea que estaba situada en un bosque para hacer más difícil su hallazgo. Muchas personas que se habían logrado comunicar con él decían que _el gran dios_, portaba el nombre de Inu No Taishō y cuándo éste finalmente tuvo un hijo, muchos supieron de su felicidad.

Inu era demasiado querido en la aldea, tanto que muchos humanos le llevaron pequeños regalos para su primogénito, el cual, llevaba por nombre: Sesshōmaru. El pueblo entero festejó la felicidad de su deidad y hubo una semana entera para conmemorar el nacimiento de aquel que en un futuro, también podría ser su deidad protectora.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi había llegado una tarde de invierno cuándo los primeros copos de nieve empezaron a caer y a pesar del mal clima, no podían retrasar la ceremonia, por lo tanto despejaron un lugar en la nieve y colocaron a la niña en el gran círculo de sal. Esperaron pacientes a que el primer animal apareciera, pero éste tardaba y tardaba. La gente se preocupó, ¿por qué aquella niña no tenía un guardián? Sin embargo, cuándo las personas estaban resignadas y listas a sacar a la niña del círculo, un gruñido animal hizo que todo intento de tocarla se fuera.

Sabían lo celosos que podían ser los familiares si tocabas a sus amos antes que ellos (5).

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuándo frente a sus ojos apareció nada más y nada menos que Yakō (6) —o Sesshōmaru, cómo mejor era conocido en la aldea—. Absolutamente nadie pudo ocultar su sorpresa de ver parado ahí a nadie más y nada menos que la próxima deidad en la aldea. Un Inu Yōkai muy pocas veces era familiar de alguien, ¿entonces por qué una niña como Kagome tenía ese privilegio?

¿Por qué ella?

La pequeña empezó a gimotear, sacándolos a todos de sus pensamientos que a final de cuentas no tendrían respuesta alguna; Kagome tenía frío, era por eso que lloraba con tanta fuerza. Yakō poco a poco se acercó a ella y al entrar al círculo, su unión se realizó: Sesshōmaru le pertenecí a Kagome y Kagome le pertenecía a él. Las personas pensaron que él se iría, pero su sorpresa aumentó cuándo se acostó junto al cuerpo de la bebé para darle calor con su propio cuerpo.

Higurashi dejó de llorar y se acomodó en aquella piel peluda que sería su acompañante hasta el final de los tiempos.

* * *

—¡Yakō! ¡Yakō! —Kagome, de ahora siete años, se encontraba en el bosque —cerca del templo— esperando que apareciera su familiar. Lo había estado llamando desde hace minutos y no aparecía. Ella escuchó el sonido de una rama romperse y entonces volteó a verlo. Sus ojos se iluminaron al encontrarse cara a hocico con aquel perro blanco: su familiar—. ¡Yakō! —Corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

Él no entendía el comportamiento de Kagome, podía percibir su tristeza y por la forma en la que se aferraba a él sólo afirmaba sus dudas, sin embargo todavía _no era el momento adecuado _para hablar con ella. Estaba pequeña.

—Las personas del pueblo… —empezó a relatar; con Yakō sentía una complicidad que no sentía con nadie más—… dicen que los amos y familiares pueden comunicarse. —Se separó de él y sus ojos zafiros se encontraron con los ámbares—. P-Pero tú y yo… n-no. —Y entonces sollozó y él se sintió culpable.

En un acto involuntario, ocupó su lengua para lamer las lágrimas saladas de su ama. Kagome rió porque la lengua de Yakō le daba cosquillas, siguió riéndose hasta que terminó cayendo en el pasto verde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella le hizo señas para que se acostara en el pasto con ella y él obedeció, no por obligación, sino porque en verdad deseaba hacerlo.

Kagome recostó su cabeza en el lomo de su familiar y entonces miró el cielo con fascinación.

—Yakō… A pesar de que no nos comuniquemos… no me dejarás, ¿verdad?

No hubo una contestación con palabras, sin embargo _Yakō _movió la cabeza en forma negativa, haciendo que Higurashi sonriera y olvidara la tristeza que poco a poco se apropiaba de su mente. Abrazó de nueva cuenta a su familiar y empezó a ver las nubes hasta quedarse dormida en aquel pasto, con Sesshōmaru como el protector de sus sueños.

* * *

Kagome no entendía, simplemente _no._ No era posible que la mayoría de sus 'amigos' le restregara en la cara que desde pequeña hasta ahora mismo que tenía diez año no había podido escuchar ni siquiera la voz de su familiar (7). Se burlaban, le decían que probablemente ella no debía ser la persona a la que alguien como un gran Inu Yōkai podía servir, sin embargo no pudieron seguir diciéndole de cosas porque había aparecido Yakō con los ojos bañados en color rojo símbolo de que se encontraba de mal humor por el agravio hacía su ama.

Los comentarios cesaron y poco a poco todos se fueran dispersando. Cuándo Yakō recuperó su color de ojos natural, volteó a ver a Kagome quién portaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Gracias, Yakō. —Y dio la vuelta, sin decir absolutamente nada más.

A cualquier persona podía mentirle, pero a él no. Era en verdad una humana tonta si creía que podía engañar a su familiar, porque después de todo su familiar podía sentir todo lo que ella sentía. Yakō soltó algo parecido a un suspiro —no se escuchó, ciertamente— y corrió detrás de Kagome, acompañándola a su casa, aunque antes de entrar, le dirigió una mirada a él, dándole a entender que quería que se fuera.

—¿Acaso no soy la indicada, Yakō?

Pero antes de que ella diera media vuelta y resignada se marchara a dormir, una débil voz llegó a su cabeza. _"Lo eres Kagome, pero todavía no es tiempo". _Ella volteó, sorprendida y se dio cuenta de que Sesshōmaru ya se había dio. Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse confundida, incapaz de saber si aquella voz era de su familiar, pero la emoción que sintió tiempo después no era comparable a nada.

Estaba feliz, dio un pequeño salto de felicidad y se metió a su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que absolutamente nadie podría quitarle. Sesshōmaru no sólo fue capaz de sentir su felicidad, también la vio desde la lejanía; hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Kagome sonreír de esa manera y ser él el responsable de aquellas sonrisas y saltos era algo que lo hacía sumamente feliz, a pesar de todo.

Tal vez, sólo _tal vez, _debería adelantar la explicación un par de años.

* * *

El pueblo entero sufrió un pánico terrible cuándo una de las deidades —la señora Irasue, esposa del gran Inu no Taishō— abandonó la aldea para regresar a uno de los palacios que habían levantado para ella solamente. Pronto empezaron a investigar qué era lo que había ocasionado que ella se marchara completamente enojada de aquel lugar. Las respuestas llegaron solas cuándo observaron a Izayoi, una joven aldeana —y una princesa que había huido de su reino porque no deseaba casarse sin amor de por medio— caminar junto al gran Inu no Taishō. La gente del pueblo enloqueció; veían a Inu como un dios inalcanzable y que alguien como lo era Izayoi hubiera podido tenerlo, no sólo les hacía sentir indignados, sino también les provocaba envida.

La envidia era una de las razones por las cuales siempre encontraban el modo de molestar a Kagome Higurashi. Porque, después de todo, ¿qué era lo que tenían aquellas humanas que no tuvieran los demás? También eran humanas y algunas chicas —la gran mayoría— podían decir que superaban la belleza de Izayoi o Kagome. Y absolutamente nadie lo dudaba, pero no habían sido elegidas. Por lo tanto aquellos argumentos eran solamente simples palabras sin importancia.

Cuándo supieron que Izayoi llevaba en el vientre al hijo de su deidad, el pueblo entero enloqueció y, consumidos completamente por su envidia, decidieron no aceptar a aquel niño que no sería ni humano ni Yōkai; no le hicieron una ceremonia para que tuviera un guardián, los Yōkais no lo necesitaban, pero si tenían sentimientos y la soledad estaba afectando a aquel pequeño ser cuyo nombre fue: InuYasha.

Kagome, completamente conmocionada y enojada por la decisión tan tonta que habían tomado, decidió que jugaría con el pequeño InuYasha cuándo pudiera. Cuándo había nacido el pequeño Hanyō, ella tenía la edad de doce años. Yakō, siempre se mantenía a la distancia cuándo ambos jugaban o salían a caminar juntos, pero cuándo su medio hermano se acercaba demasiado a su ama, el gruñido proveniente de él siempre espantaba al menor.

Le dejaba en claro que Kagome era solamente de él.

—Eres muy grosero con tu hermano —recriminó Kagome cuándo estaban camino a su casa—. ¿Sabes? No tiene a nadie con quién jugar y, por lógica, se encariñó conmigo y desea abrazarme.

Sesshōmaru no contestó nada, ni siquiera hizo una seña de que estuviera escuchando. Higurashi suspiró, hablar con Sesshōmaru era totalmente imposible, considerando que desde hace más de un par de años, no le había vuelto a mandar otro mensaje.

—Además… —volvió a hablar y miró el cielo con fascinación, de nuevo—…. Yo sólo te quiero a ti, Sessh.

"_Sessh" _Era la primera vez que se dirigía a él sin un odioso _Yakō _y aquello le gustó mucho al Inu Yōkai.

* * *

—¡No quiero! —El gritó de Kagome resonó por toda la casa.

—Kagome, hija, por favor, _considéralo_.

—¡No! —Otra vez aquel grito, Sesshōmaru se encontraba atrás de la cabaña escuchando todo con atención, esperando el momento en que Kagome saliera y le dijera que era lo que estaba pensando, aunque lo sospechaba—. No me casaré, _con nadie que no quiera. _No puedes obligarme, mamá.

Naomi sabía eso, pero era una regla, la _nueva condición _del pueblo para evitar que más personas se enredaran con las deidades cómo lo había hecho Izayoi y Kagome al ser la única adolescente con un familiar Yōkai, decidieron que lo mejor era que cuando cumpliera los catorce años, le dijeran que tenía que contraer matrimonio al cumplir la mayoría de edad con la persona que pidiera su mano.

Pero Kagome no quería y no iba a aceptar esa condición nunca y Naomi lo sabía perfectamente, al igual que conocía perfectamente el hecho de que su hija era capaz de huir para que nadie la obligara a hacer una cosa que no quisiera. Suspiró y, con todo el dolor del mundo, pronunció las palabras que no sólo traerían una terrible tragedia, sino también sería el causante de la primera ruptura en su relación.

—Te casarás y es mi última palabra.

Kagome no pronunció nada más, pero dio media vuelta y corrió hacía la salida de la cabaña dónde la gran figura de Yakō la observó, pero ella no se detuvo a decirle nada, simplemente salió huyendo hacía el bosque, cómo si aquello fuera necesario para huir de un destino impuesto. Yakō la siguió y pudo apreciar cuándo se detenía a la mitad del bosque y se agachaba para mojarse la cara tratando de calmarse.

Estuvo a punto de caerse y él la jaló de una de sus prendas para evitarlo. Higurashi, sorprendida, volteó. Zafiro y ámbar se encontraron y no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza. Yakō siempre estaba para ella y nunca la dejaba del todo sola aunque se lo pidiera. Se aferró a su mejor amigo y a su pelaje blanco cómo la nieve. No quería soltarlo, sentía que él podía protegerla de todo y podía deshacer esa orden de matrimonio.

—No quiero casarme con un desconocido, Yakō —la joven siguió escondiendo su cabeza en aquel pelaje—. Tú… ¿Tienes que protegerme de todo, verdad? —Yakō movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa—. Por favor, Yakō, no dejes que me casen con nadie.

Pero Kagome no necesitaba hacer esa petición, porque Sesshōmaru no dejaría que absolutamente nadie lo apartara de su dueña. Porque Kagome le pertenecía a él desde el primer momento en que había entrado en aquel círculo, desde el momento en el que sus miradas se encontraron, desde el momento en que él se acostó a su lado para protegerla por primera vez.

Sesshōmaru movió su cabeza, tratando de corresponder de cierta forma el abrazo en su forma perruna y Higurashi tomó eso cómo una promesa de que la protegería de absolutamente todo. Sonrió levemente y dejó un beso en la frente de su guardián y mejor amigo.

* * *

Hoyo era un chico que había llegado recientemente a la aldea, era hijo de un terrateniente y el primer muchacho en la aldea que había declarado su amor a Higurashi Kagome. Naomi consideró al chico como una buena opción para hacer que todo rumor cesará sobre su hija y su familia, pero Kagome no estaba feliz y había dejado más que en claro que no tenía ningún interés romántico por Hoyo; el chico simplemente le agradaba.

Aquello no pareció ser suficiente para nadie y trataron por todos los medios de juntarlos, sin embargo existían un gran obstáculo: Yakō. El Inu Yōkai no había dejado a nadie acercarse a su ama y mucho menos a aquel chico que estaba amenazando con quitársela. Muchos quisieron que el familiar de Hoyo sirviera para distraer al familiar de la chica, pero el familiar de Hoyo era un ave tan inofensiva como su amo mismo, y nunca un ave le podría ganar a alguien como Yakō.

Las personas tendrían que resignarse o eso era lo que pensaban Kagome y Sesshōmaru. Sin embargo aquello parecía cada vez más difícil, buscaban y buscaban la forma de separarlos a como diera lugar. Hasta estuvieron a punto de decir a Kagome que Sesshōmaru necesitaba buscar una pareja para tener un legado, así como lo había hecho el gran Inu no Taishō. Pero él la calmó —muy a su manera— haciendo que no se preocupara por cosas sin importancia.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y finalmente el compromiso con Kagome y Hoyo se anunció. Yakō estaba molesto, demasiado. No había dejado de romper árboles por todo el bosque y Kagome no dejaba su habitación ni siquiera para comer. Las cosas iban de mal en peor para familiar y ama, pero a nadie parecía importarle, lo único que ellos querían eran estar seguros de que ninguna humana volvería a tener a una deidad a sus pies cómo lo había logrado Izayoi (ahora esposa de Inu).

Sesshōmaru podía sentir la tristeza y la rabia que la chica sentía y aquello hacía que enfureciera cada vez más. ¿Por qué unos humanos lo habían desafiado? Gruñó de nuevo y rompió otro de los árboles, importándole poco si lastimaban a alguien o no. Lo peor de todo eso, es que el matrimonio se llevaría a cabo cuándo Kagome tuviera la mayoría de edad y para eso faltaban sólo dos años.

Dos años que pasarían rápidos.

Pero alguien como Sesshōmaru Taishō no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Era tonto creer que un humano le quitaría a la chica; había decidido ser paciente y esperar a que Kagome eligiera por sí misma con quién quería estar, pero aquello había rebasado su límite y lo mejor era apresurar las cosas. Hablar con Kagome directamente sin ocultarle está vez nada y dándole a entender no sólo a ella, sino a todos los demás, que ambos debían estar juntos.

Que ella era su pareja predestinada (8).

* * *

Kagome abrazó con fuerza su almohada, tenía hambre pero no tenía ganas de comer. Se encontraba todavía enojada con su familia por la decisión que habían tomado a pesar de todo lo que ella hizo para evitar ser comprometida con Hoyo. El chico no le desagradaba, pero no era su tipo. Nunca lo sería.

Sintió alguien entrar en su habitación y un destello de luz morada hizo aparición. Kagome vio maravillada aquella esfera y de ella salir a nadie más que a un Inu Yōkai; retrocedió un poco hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, dándose cuenta de que eran de un color ámbar, un color que ella conocía e_xtremadamente bien, _sonrió un poco y se sintió dichosa; tenía el privilegio de ver la forma humana de una _deidad_ (9).

—¿Ya—? —Iba a terminar la frase, pero él frunció el ceño, dándole a entender que no quería que lo llamara de _esa _forma a pesar de ser su nombre—. ¿Sessh?

Él asintió.

Higurashi se hizo a un lado y él entendió que quería que se sentara a su lado en la cama, así lo hizo y cuándo ambos estuvieron juntos, ella le abrazó con fuerza. Le transmitió el miedo que sentía y la emoción de verlo por primera vez en su forma humana.

—Dijiste que me protegerías —reclamó, sin estar en realidad molesta con él.

—Lo hicieron a mis espaldas. —Aclaró, con una molestia palpable en su voz. Más ronca debido al enojo.

—No quiero casarme —reveló, abrazándolo con más fuerza—. No quiero, Sessh.

Hubo silencio de nuevo en aquella habitación, lo único que podía escucharse era el sonido del viento característico del otoño y algunos niños correr junto con sus familiares; ellos podían tener un lazo fuerte con sus preciados amigos, pero ningún lazo era tan fuerte como el que se estaba formando en ese momento en aquella habitación dónde la incertidumbre gobernaba sus mentes. Dónde las ganas de huir de aquella responsabilidad eran tan grandes.

—Sessh —ella buscó sus ojos y cuándo los encontró, se armó de valor para preguntar—. ¿Dejarás que me case?

—No.

Y Kagome sonrió, confiaba en su familiar y haría todo lo que él le ordenara si era necesario para salir de todo eso. Después de aquella plática se sintió sólo un poco más reconfortada y fue a buscar algo que comer. Sesshōmaru la siguió de cerca en su forma humana —puesto que no había nadie en la casa— y estuvo con ella hasta que la familia Higurashi regresó de estar con la familia del prometido de su primogénita. Pero Sesshōmaru sabía que tenía una oportunidad lo suficientemente grande como para arrebatarle a Hoyo a Kagome.

Porque para empezar, ella no era de Hoyo. Kagome era de él.

* * *

Los días siguientes se les veía a los dos juntos de un lado a otro y cuándo llegaban a una distancia dónde absolutamente nadie los viera, Sesshōmaru tomaba su forma humana y se mantenía junto a Kagome platicando con ella o escuchando (principalmente escuchando) todo lo que ella tenía que decirle. No se cansaba de su compañía ni de escuchar su voz, de cierta forma le gustaba y había estado los dieciséis años de vida de la chica con ella cómo para no soportarla en esos momentos.

Por su parte, Kagome pudo finalmente conocer más cosas sobre Sesshōmaru, por ejemplo que le había costado demasiado aceptar a Izayoi y a su medio hermano, pero que ahora estaba solamente acostumbrado a verlos y, poco a poco, los iba aceptando aunque no prometía que fuera en un futuro cercano. También descubrió que Sesshōmaru sólo era un cachorro cuándo ella había nacido; él no quiso explicarle exactamente el porqué de que se convirtiera en su familiar y Kagome no entendió porque ocultarle algo que se había estado preguntando desde que tenía memoria.

Sin embargo por más que rogó no logró que nada saliera de los labios de su familiar. Al final le sacó la lengua y siguió admirando el cielo y a veces se mantenía platicando con él aunque no tuviera muchas contestaciones.

Pero por mejor que se la pasaran, las estaciones seguían, los días corrían y los años pasaban. Ambos sabían que muy pronto se acercaría el día en que Kagome tendría que casarse con Hoyo y aunque Sesshōmaru le había prometido que no dejaría que se casara, Higurashi empezaba a dudar de que pudiera cumplir su palabra. Después de todo Sesshōmaru era simplemente un familiar que no mostraba su forma humana a los demás.

Y aquella duda hacía su capacidad fue percibida por Sesshōmaru quién se mantenía en ese momento con su forma canina haciéndola de almohada para su ama. Abrió solamente un ojo para verla y se dio cuenta de que Kagome seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos ignorándolo por completo, aunque no dijo nada —aquello no era algo que él haría— y esperó paciente lo que ella diría, porque sabía que lo haría.

No se equivocó.

Kagome se levantó y quedó sentada sobre el pasto. —Se nos está acabando el tiempo. —Fue todo lo que dijo.

Sesshōmaru cambió a su forma humana y entonces se sentó al lado de ella.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Volvió a interrogar y buscó en los ojos ámbares alguna respuesta. _La que fuera. _Pero no hubo contestación, ni siquiera media palabra. Kagome frunció un poco el ceño—. Sessh, ¿qué vamos a hacer? No quiero casarme, _no con Hoyo._

Pero Sesshōmaru solamente conocía una forma de hacer que Kagome no se casara; siempre lo había sabido, desde mucho antes de que ella fuera comprometida a la fuerza. Pero no estaba seguro de hacer _aquello _si Kagome no estaba de acuerdo con él. _Sino sentía lo mismo. _

Sintió la mirada de Kagome sobre él, esperando ansiosamente una respuesta. Pero no le iba a responder nada, ni en ese momento ni en ningún otro. Él no era una persona de palabras, pero sí de acciones. Regresó la mirada y entonces observó cómo el ceño de la pelinegra se fruncía más y más al no tener una respuesta. Estaba enojada, él lo sentía perfectamente.

Ella frunció el ceño aún más y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado tratando de calmarse y no estallar por la poca colaboración y respuesta de su acompañante.

—Kagome.

La aludida tardó mucho en devolverle la mirada, pero cuándo lo hizo no pudo quedarse más sorprendida. Sesshōmaru _la estaba besando_, fue un roce de labios, una caricia, pero ella fue incapaz de decir algo cuándo él dejó de besarla; sus mejillas se coloraron de carmín y sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza. El peliplata frunció el ceño y se alejó de la chica poco a poco. Kagome se percató de esto y en un acto impulsivo, enredó sus brazos en el cuello masculino y entonces le regresó el beso, pero esta vez no fue una caricia de labios, está vez fue un beso. Un verdadero beso.

El segundo de muchos más.

Y aquella respuesta fue todo lo que Sesshōmaru necesitaba. Quería comprobar si los sentimientos que tenía hacía Kagome eran correspondidos y sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que sí era así. Desde el primer momento en que sintió el olor de Kagome cuándo nació, se dio cuenta de que ella era su pareja predestinada, su olor le llamaba y era por esa misma razón que se presentó y decidió convertirse en su familiar.

—Mía —susurró él antes de bajar hasta dónde estaba su hombro y esperar una respuesta de ella.

Kagome rió. —Tuya, Sessh.

Y aquella respuesta es todo lo que necesita. Sesshōmaru descubrió parte de hombro de Kagome y entonces sus colmillos dejaron una marca en la piel blanca. Kagome se quejó por el dolor que aquello le provocaba, pero el peliplata lamió la herida para evitar que sangrara más.

—¿Para qué fue eso? —Preguntó ella, minutos después cuándo casi todo el dolor había pasado.

—Ya no podrás casarte con Hoyo —aclaró, como si nada.

—¿Eh?

—Ésta marca —señaló la marca en su hombro—, significa que eres mía.

* * *

Pero aquella marca solamente causa que muchos se molesten, principalmente la familia de Hoyo, la cual le reclama a la señora Higurashi el permitir que el familiar de su hija la marcara de su propiedad. Los demás están molestos, demasiado. Pero no cancelan el compromiso, lo adelantan. El mundo de Kagome parece venirse abajo al saber la decisión que han tomado. Ella no desea eso y a pesar de insistir que eso puede desatar la ira del Inu Yōkai, nadie le hace caso y la confinan en su habitación cerrando cualquier vía de escape.

No vuelve a ver a Sesshōmaru y cuándo él parece acercarse, Naomi sale y le impide ver a su hija.

Es una situación crítica, ambos lo saben y lo que más tienen presente es que se quieren y buscaran la forma de volver a estar juntos. No pueden separarlos simples personas porque a ellos dos los une algo más grande que un simple cariño: hay una conexión inquebrantable. Ambos deciden comunicarse mediante el pensamiento y deciden esperar a que bajen la guardia para huir.

Ambos saben que en aquella aldea no van a ser felices nunca, por lo que deciden que cuándo puedan reunirse y estar juntos, se irán lejos. Dónde absolutamente nadie los conozca.

La oportunidad tarda, pero llega. En la habitación de Kagome dejan una espada que pertenecía a su padre y entonces logra romper parte de la cabaña y salir corriendo con solo una especie de capa cubriéndola, poco a poco el cielo empieza a ponerse gris y cuándo llega al lugar acordado está completamente empapada por la lluvia, pero no le importa. Sesshōmaru le espera en su forma canina y ella le abraza mientras esconde su rostro en su lomo cómo hace mucho tiempo atrás. Le aprieta con fuerza y él corresponde aquella caricia a su manera.

Él le comunica que se suba a su lomo y entonces él toma su tamaño completo como un Inu Yōkai. La gente que logra verlos volar a través de las nubes grises corren a decirle a Naomi quién lo único que puede hacer en ese mismo momento es observar cómo su primogénita se va buscando alcanzar la felicidad que aquella aldea nunca le permitiría. Y sonríe, porque a pesar de que sabe que tiene mucha culpa en la decisión que tuvo que tomar su hija, sabe que esas mismas decisiones son las que probablemente lleven a su hija a un buen destino.

Muchos dicen que ambos lograron encontrar un lugar dónde los aceptaran y que vivieron bien hasta que sus cuerpos perecieron; los aldeanos que fueron dichosos de ver su relación, decían que el amor que se tenían podía notarse a mucha distancia. Ambos siempre estaban cuidando el uno del otro y a pesar de pelearse por el choque de sus personalidades, sabían resolver sus dificultades.

Pero en lo que todos concordaban era que aquella historia sería contada de generación en generación; la historia del _Inu Yōkai y su ama. _Dos personajes que estaban destinados a estar juntos desde el nacimiento de aquella pequeña que llevaba por nombre Kagome.

* * *

**Fin.**

(1)[Referencia de Quiauixtlan] Según mi guía turístico: A los niños que nacían los ponían en un círculo y el primer animal que pasaba era cómo le ponían de nombre.  
(2)Los familiares y sus amos morían al mismo tiempo.  
(3)Entrelazaban sus almas  
(4)Si tomamos en cuenta que los Kitsue son cómo niños y Yōkais inferiores, entonces serían grandiosos familiares.  
(5)Sessh es un _perro _y los perros son muy posesivos. Por lo tanto si la otra persona tocaba a su _ama, _él se alejaría por creer que ella ya no le pertenecía a él.  
(6)Yakō es el nombre por el que se le conoce a Sesshōmaru en su forma canina.  
(7)[Referencia de Zero no Tsukaima] Cómo los familiares son animales, la forma que tienen de comunicarse con sus amos es mediante la telepatía.  
(8)En esta historia los Inu Yōkais saben cuándo es su pareja predestinada.  
(9)Al ser considerados como dioses, los Inu Yōkais no mostraban su forma humana a cualquiera.

* * *

Estoy nerviosa, la verdad. Es la primera vez que dije: ¡Voy a salirme de mi zona de confort! Y, bueno, salió está cosa; es un monstruo(?). Me gustó el resultado, fue más fácil de hacer de lo que yo esperé y disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. Espero a ustedes también les agrade y, sino es mucho pedir, que me lo hagan saber. Ya saben que sus comentarios siempre le dan color a mi vida con Fanficker -lanza corazones-.

Bueno, este es mi experimento :'D No haré nada igual nunca más(?).

¡Saludines!


End file.
